Kiss Me
by shane.mc
Summary: an impromptu picnic and a dance. oneshot. shiznat! song: Kiss Me, Sixpence None the Richer


**Kiss Me**

**- **there are certain things in life that doesn't require words -

* * *

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green green grass_

_Swing swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I'll wear that dress_

"Come on, Shizuru! They aren't going to wait for us you know! Stop dawdling."

Shizuru was snapped out of her daydreams when she heard the voice calling. She looked up to see Natsuki carrying her share of the picnic load and walking across the rolling fields, all the while grumbling about Mai choosing such an inaccessible place (for a bike) for their picnic. '_Ara, I let my thoughts run away from me as usual.' _She caught up to Natsuki and found that the rest had decided on the spot for their picnic.

"What are the two of you doing taking so long!" Mai raised her hand and smacked Natsuki across the head.

"I bet the mutt did something stupid again and red eyes here have to clean up her mess" Nao supplied helpfully.

"Can it Nao. It's because Shizuru here keeps staring out in the field ever so often that each time I look back she is god knows how far away."

"Whatever mutt"

Sensing that a fight was about to take place, Mai intervened.

"Come on, let's eat."

"Yay! Food! Mai! Mikoto's hungry!"

With that said, Mikoto sprawled unmoving on the grass before Mai, causing the busty red head an unhealthy amount of panic. The rest roared with laughter at that sight.

"Chie! Harada Chie! Get your boombox out here. I know you brought it. Chie! Where is that woman? Chie, I swear if you don't appear by your own accord, I'll come and get you and it won't be pretty."

"Aoi baby, don't get mad. I'm here." Chie appeared suddenly with said item in hand.

"Alright! Let's party!"

"Nao!"

"What! All I'm guilty of is trying to make this not as boring as we all know it is."

"You - !"

It is sometime later before the gang settled down and actually had some food. By then, Mikoto was actually on the verge of fainting from hunger.

"You know, this is perfect. The setting sun with the soft music playing… all we are short of is a little wine. If only –"

A hand covered Shizuru's mouth.

"Don't say it"

"Say what? It's not that I don't like having your hand over my mouth but you're cutting off my air supply, Natsuki."

She gave the hand a lick, causing the owner to yank the said hand away as quickly as her brain allows her.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled, blushing.

"You'll wake the rest by yelling"

"Nothing short of an earthquake can wake them. They are all dead to the world."

Shizuru laughed. The picnic had been an impromptu one. They had decided to go for one only that morning while they gathered at Mai's dorm for breakfast. It was no surprise that by the time they actually started to have their meal, the sun was about to set. The long drive coupled with the amount of energy they wasted trying to kill each other/ separate those who are going to kill each other was more than sufficient to tire anyone.

"Aren't you tired?"

Natsuki shook her head and turned her attention back on the setting sun. It was truly a stunning sight to behold. Shizuru watched as the rays from the setting sun falls on the face of the one she loves. _'I really should be content, just to sit here and watch her.' _She doesn't know if Natsuki knows that she is hopelessly in love with her or if she would ever return her feelings. _'This is enough, for now, this is enough.'_

Out in the open fields, it was dark as soon as the sun set. The moon shone and stars could be seen twinkling. The music from the boombox was still playing. Shizuru looked at Natsuki and an uncontrollable urge to hold the cobalt hair beauty came over her.

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon sparkling_

_So kiss me_

"Shizuru"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to dance?"

To say that Shizuru was shocked would be the understatement of the year. Never in a million years would she expect Natsuki to make such a request.

"Oi. Are you going to dance with me or just sit there and stare at the ground?" Natsuki called out with a blush that is visible even under the moonlight.

'_That woman! It took so much out of me to ask that question and she just sits there and stare at the ground.'_

"Of course I would love to" she took the offered hand.

Wrapping both hands around Natsuki's neck, they begin to sway to the music.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging branch_

_Bring bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

Natsuki pulled Shizuru in and held her tighter. Her heart was thumping so loudly that she was surprised that Shizuru did not hear how loud it is especially now that she has her head on her chest. _'Should I? I want to. God knows I want to. Now is the perfect moment. Everyone is asleep, dead to the world, I'm holding her so close that I might just pass out any moment, I know of my feelings for her. Everything is perfect. But I still don't know what she feels about me…'_

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Shizuru could feel the shift in Natsuki's mood. _'Is it my imagination or did her heart beat faster? Is she feeling uncomfortable because I'm laying my head on her? What do I do? Do I pull away? Do I stay and pretend I didn't notice anything?' _Unable to stand her indecision any longer, she looked up and saw the torn expression on Natsuki's face. It seemed hesitant, lost. Shizuru could tell that Natsuki had made her mind up about something but something is holding her back. _'Could it be?'_ Shizuru said a quick prayer that her guess is the right one.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

"Natsuki"

"?"

_So kiss me_

"Kiss me"

_So kiss me_

As soon as the words left her mouth, Shizuru saw the confusion on Natsuki's face cleared and the emerald orbs shine before closing. Closing her eyes, she lifted her lips to meet Natsuki's lips halfway.

_So kiss me

* * *

_

A/N: Looks like I'm addicted to writing this pairing. The Secrets We Keep would have to wait. Muse had upped and left. Meanwhile, hope you all enjoy reading this! =)


End file.
